


Aaron sarcastic little shit Dingle

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: just a little drabble of that naked Ross scene in last night's ep... which would have been better with the boys there - obviously





	Aaron sarcastic little shit Dingle

Aaron rolls his eyes at the sight, he can’t help himself, Ross Barton naked as the day he was born, standing in the middle of the pub, trying to impress Debbie. Or something. It’s ridiculous.  
  
He’d seen him earlier when he walked by the garage, no shirt and the top half of his overalls tied around his waist. Cain would have had his head if he was there.  
  
Sure he‘s attractive, Aaron supposes, if you’re into the all muscles no brains type.  
  
Thankfully Debbie seems unimpressed and it makes Aaron inwardly applaud his cousin’s sanity. Faith surprises him however by only making one comment about a large one after taking a good look. He half expected her to be all over him. Like the way she usually flirts with Robert. Though he can’t say he blames her with the way Robert looks in _those_ jeans. It makes him grin into his pint when he thinks of Robert’s reaction to the news his grandmother seems to prefer him to Ross.  
  
“See anything you like there Aaron? You want a piece of this?” Ross asks, getting into Aaron’s personal space, making a show of himself.  
  
Aaron scoffs and looks Ross up and down, raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah right. You’ve seen my husband right? Thanks but no thanks, mate.”

Faith cackles and pats his arm.

“Too right love.” She winks. “Trust me, it’s not only gentlemen that prefer blonds.”


End file.
